The New Emo
by Lanny99
Summary: Being tranquilized by my mother on a hunting trip was totally not what I expected, but being sent to the Naruto world and becoming one of my worst characters ever was also nothing of what I expected. I became the brooding, stupid, egoistic, emo Sasuke. And there is NO way I'm going with that pedophile of Micheal Jackson's offspring!
1. Prologue

**Hello! Good morning, afternoon, night! I have a new story that I have come out with, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Any Naruto characters in this story, I only own Julie-bean, so don't think of it!**

**Rating: T for cussing, or other stuff I don't feel like telling you, that's why it's rated T.**

**Summary:** _Being tranquilized by my mother on a hunting trip was totally not what I expected, but being sent to the Naruto world and becoming one of my worst characters ever was also nothing of what I expected. I became the brooding, stupid, egoistic, emo Sasuke._

* * *

"Mom, should we really be doing this? Those tranquilizers are really illegal, and potent too..." I whispered, watching as my auburn haired mother filled them with a green-yellow mixture.

"Positive Julie. I've been working on this for over three years," Mom gasped," I need you to bring this out back to the shed, in any case we get pulled over, by damn cops or something, this will immediately evaporate any substance,"

I narrowed my eyes at her," Which is exactly why we shouldn't be doing this!"

She smiled like the cat from _Alice in Wonderland, _"Ah, kids ask so many questions... Now go do what mommy says." She ordered, patting my head with a yellow gloved hand.

I glared my cold hazel eyes at her, muttering profanities as I left the kitchen and into the shed, which was filled with little experiments that went wrong and all sorts of crap I didn't know about.

This kinda reminds me of Orochimaru... also known as MJ's offspring.

Ah... I love that nickname.

Ehem.

I placed the tranquilizers on the metal table, trying to not notice my mothers pacifist life style. I wanted to be the little girl who grew up as a princess, or... or become something really really special, but I knew I was stuck with my mother, who was just as bad as MJ's offspring.

I picked up one of the tranquilizers up, and grabbed a bottle from the many shelf's my mother kept.( I grew up to this, so I know just as well where she keeps everything.) I looked at the gas, and grabbed weird thingy majig that had a name, but didn't really matter to me. After setting everything up I half-heartedly watched as the two compounded together, making a lime green sort of thing.

I did this to the other four tranquilizers, until they were all done mending. Now, if you're curious like I was, this mixture is known specifically for deer hunting. It's not a tranquilizer for sleep, but a tranquilizer for instant kill.

Now again, this isn't your normal 'instant kill'. My mother is a pacifist, and really enjoys to watch poor things die, so this concoction is made to disintegrate the muscles, then attack the blood, but leaves just enough so the poor animal will feel every single thing.

My mother- no I don't ever think she could be called a mother more like a... _monster_. She is such a cruel bastard to things that don't deserve it. But... I feel so powerless against her it's pathetic.

I sighed, walking out of the shed with tranquilizers in hand, back to the house where the monster had a poor mouse on the table, it was trapped on one of those mouse traps, but it hadn't died.

_She_ had a syringe in hand, and inserted it into the mouse, making me suck in a breath as I heard the tiny, but pain filled squeak of the mouse.

She(my terrible mother) narrowed her eyes.

"Come on Julie, it's ready."

_She_ briskly walked pass me, and I slowly followed her, out of the house and into the brown and rusted pick-up truck.

* * *

Sadly, we didn't get pulled over, as I wanted and we pulled onto a deserted and muddy road. It got really bumpy from then on. I clenched my teeth after I accidentally bit my tongue, which really hurt like a bitch! Then I was nearly ejected from the passenger side cause of the abrupt stop.

_She_ got out of the car quickly and looked around, she was trying to see if this was a good place to hunt.

I rolled my eyes at her snarky remark.

I pursed my lips and made a whistle, but my whistles attracted deer, which was the only reason she took me on these trips.

I faltered in my whistle when I saw a mother doe and her fawn come prancing, not close at all, but close enough for my her to...

tranquilize.

"MOTHER!" I yelled quickly. She jolted, and so did the gun. I felt something like fire run through my stomach, but I really didn't care. Yeah, I knew I got shot with the tranquilizer, but I couldn't move. I forgot to mention the paralyzes in the formula, so I couldn't feel anything. My eyes were frozen open, and I saw her run down the hill as fast as she could, throwing down the gun and picking me up.

"Julie... Julie..." She cried, her tears were rolling down like avalanches and she looked so... helpless.

She wiped something from the corner of my mouth, and I saw it was blood, and lots of it.

I'm glad I couldn't feel any of this pain, I felt my eyes starting to close, and my vision got blurry too.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Julie... I've messed up, I hate myself and now... and now I've lost the only thing worth... worth living for." She admitted sorrowfully, My heart hurt, until her voice became a jumble of words, and then nothing.

* * *

I did watch my funeral. It was a closed basket, since well since my whole body began to dissect itself. My mother was not at my funeral, which was okay with me. She was in jail, for multiple years. She was plead guilt for murder(basically it was my fault, but can a dead person say that?)and for felony of having illegal drugs in the United Kingdom. I felt like now, the animals would have some kind of a better life.

As of now, I'm in purgatory, you know, the thing between heaven and hell for some reason. It was quiet awkward since I would just float around in complete blankness.

Also, you never knew when days would pass by, it was just white everywhere.

"Julie Harris."

'_Huh? I've never heard anyone else here._' I thought. following the sound of the feminine voice.

"Go to gate five, departure will start soon." The woman called, seeming really bored.

She was really tall, or I was short. She was one of those half angel half demon sort of thing, which I guess since this is purgatory, they are all half.

"Gate 13, 10, 8, 6, and 5." I said, going through the double gates and into what seemed like a train. When I got on, it was barren, and dark. I shrugged, sitting down on one of the empty chairs and just sat their, slouched over.

"Is this thing on? Alright it is. This is informed to our sole gate 5 rider. You have been given a special opportunity to live again, but in another dimension. You'll be taking over for someone, and you are to change things, since you're memories show things you know about. That is it for now. We'll be departing in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

It all happened so fast, one second I was listening to the intercom, and then the other I was just opening my eyes to reveal night.

I sat up, and then realized something wasn't right. I had a kunai in my hand.

" No..." I whispered, then I noticed I was by a river. What did the intercom mean by 'I would take over for someone'.

I quickly scrambled to the river, then I noticed I had smaller legs, just who was I?

I looked at my reflection, and nearly screamed.

I was Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha, the brooding, stupid, egoistic, emo. I was _him._

And wait. If I'm a guy... then I...

I HAVE MAN JUNK!

...

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

After that little scene, I knew how old Sasuke was, I was Sasuke, and this was the night of the massacre.

Crap, what do?

A.) Avoid the massacre, and tell the Hokage.

B.) Follow the story line and get caught in Itachi's tsukiyomi.

Uh... I'm gonna go with A.

I quickly got up, and looked around. I was in the Uchiha district, crap.

I was really good at climbing tree's, so I spotted one quickly, and swiftly climbed it. I noticed as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch that the Uchiha clans bodies were everywhere. Blood was surrounding in puddles, and shuriken, kunai, and even a sword were sticking out of this one mans self. I loved Itachi, but he was really ruthless.

"I looked up, and noticed Itachi on the telephone pole, I was getting closer to the exit. I then leaped again, and I was suddenly stopped when a kunai was put to my throat.

"Itachi?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Sasuke. You've noticed, haven't you?" Itachi said from behind me.

I really don't know why I asked this but I did." Do you like chocolate?"

I felt Itachi put the kunai closer to my neck,"..."

"I'll take that as a... No?" I said, before bringing my leg backwards and kicking.

"I heard the moan from Itachi as I was released and gave him a good laugh as I jumped down, and began my sprint.

I really tried to find my way out, but it was like a maze, and I was getting trapped everywhere.

"Sasuke."

I turned around, then I felt something warm run down my cheek. I put my hand up and felt the sliver cut that was their.

"Yes Itachi?" I asked, sounding in boredom. In the whole reality I was scared shitless, but I really didn't want to show fear.

"Why are you not afraid, scared of who I am, Why don't you despise me, as you know that I have killed mother, father, the whole clan?" Itachi said.

" I don't know, maybe because I'm not the same person you knew...?" I said, as if me and Itachi were having a normal conversation.

"You are not the Sasuke I know."

I gave him didn't-you-hear-me-before? looks." Isn't that just what I said? Fudge monkies, people these days." I chuckled, shaking my head in shame.

I really wanted to stick to the story line, so I got out a kunai, and threw it, scratching his Leaf headband.

"Tsukiyomi."

Why was I staring at his eyes?! What the hell!

I fell into the unconscious of the sharingan as I watched Sasuke's- My - parents be slaughtered, constantly a replaying event in my mind. To top it off, his words kept repeating in my mind.

"Run... and cling to life, become full of hate, despise me."

72 hours.

Is this what Sasuke encountered? Is this why Sasuke became so cold? I knew Itachi's real intention was to prevent Uchiha and Konoha from having a war, but was this really necessary?

I knew what I had to do. Sasuke- I -was going to change things. I wouldn't let his real outcome in the original series happen, it just couldn't.

* * *

It seemed like an eternaity since I had last opened my eyes, they were blurry and I had crustys in the corners.

I would murder Itachi for that, but I'm not gonna go Kami-hami-ha on his ass. Maybe, I'll have to ask Goku if I can...

"You're up, Sasuke. How do you feel?"

I groggily looked over to a nurse who was fixing my IV, she had auburn hair, and a pretty smile.

"Uh..." I muttered.

"No worries. We were starting to get worried, since you've been in a coma for four weeks, Sasuke." She confessed, giving me a glace, her eyes were filled with care.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I whispered. I was naturally quiet, and now that I'm in Sasuke's body, I have to start acting like it.

"Can I have some water... my throat hurts." I asked politely, but quietly.

"Sure." She bowed before exiting out of the room.

I began to think. I knew Sasuke went through a tough time in this period, and he also must have learned that fireball jutsu too. So what were the hand motions?

Serpent, ram, monkey, bore, horse, tiger.

Huh?

Those signs began repeating in my head, until I hardly noticed my hands doing the same motions too.

And I was not one to light up this hospital room, no no.

I glanced as my hospital door opened, and the same lady walked in with some water.

"Here is your water, and someone brought these to you... but I didn't catch a name." She mentioned. I took the water and slowly swallowed, the huge burning was gone and replaced with a cool serenity.

"What's your name?" I asked. She was writing something down across the room.

"Miko."

Miko... I like that name.

"Okay, Miko."

It was like that some days, I wouldn't see Miko, and I'd have another nurse come in. But I specifically asked for Miko.

Today was the day I got discharged from the hospital, and I was really glad to feel the sunshine on my back, and to be surrounded with peace.

I wasn't allowed to go back to the Uchiha manor until it was taken care of, which gave me the shutters. I was told to stay in an apartment until then.

Okay, to be honest, I didn't know where this place was. So I avoided the many civilians and I saw an elderly lady sweeping, and didn't look crowded.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I asked politely.

She stopped sweeping and looked at me." Can I do anything for you Sasuke-chan?" She asked kindly and I was a bit taken back. So Sasuke mut have known this lady.

"Uh... I don't know where this place is... do you mind helping me find it?" I asked, hoping she would help me.

She gave me too kind of a smile." Of corse I will, I'll have Daichi take over for me for a while." She said, patting my head gently and leading the way.

* * *

I thanked the nice old lady for helping me find this place, since I never would have found it on my own. She just gave me another pat on my head before leaving.

I shrugged and unlocked the front door, and took notice of the surroundings.

The kitchen and living room we're separated by a half wall, and the living room was connected to the living room. There was a bathroom and a decent size bedroom. The balcony was also a decent size too.

I took in little details before sitting on the full size bed, and just stopped to think.

I was now Sasuke Uchiha, No longer a female, but a male. No longer fourteen, but I believed I was eight years old Sasuke. I now had the power to change almost anything I could possible do. I was going to help Sasuke, or me.

And nothing was going to stop me, not even Orochimaru.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Hi again, if you didn't read the top disclaimer then I don't care! It's just lame crap anyways XD**

**I will fairly update 'Sacred Ambiance' and 'The New Emo', so I will not abandon either of them.**

**FuN FAAAAcT:** _In 1949, an official boxing match between a bear and a man was held. The bear won._

**I would never guess... :P**

**Don't forget to write a review, I don't care if it's a flame or something... well sorta but I hope you get the point.**


	2. Being Sasuke Isn't Easy

**Chapter 2 is here, and I hope you enjoy with all you heart.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Any Naruto characters in this story, I only own Julie-bean and possibly Sasuke, if Kishimoto would be kind enough.**

**Rating: T for cussing, or other stuff I don't feel like telling you, that's why it's rated T.**

**Summary:** _Being tranquilized by my mother on a hunting trip was totally not what I expected, but being sent to the Naruto world and becoming one of my worst characters ever was also nothing of what I expected. I became the brooding, stupid, egoistic, emo Sasuke. And their is NO way I'm going with that pedophile of MJ's offspring!  
_

* * *

I groggy woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and I wanted to run my average brown hair out of the way, but instead it was onyx locks.

Oh yeah, I'm in Sasuke's body.

I sighed, getting up when I felt like I had to use the bathroom.

Uh... crap.

Okay. Yes, I know about the human anatomy, and again I know that I should not be blushing right now, but- but I'm a guy now!

*Sigh* I would have been grateful to think that this fiasco would have been over by now, but no. I'm still being very immature about it.

I spent way too much time thinking about this! I like really have to go now. So I 'booked it' and ran to the bathroom. I shut the door and was about to sit down, but I was a guy so I just stood up, and... did what guys do.

Ewwww!

Okay, so I literally sat on the living room floor, rocking myself back and forth. Boys are just... Just... EEK!

I felt my cheeks heat up and then I realized I was hungy. I sat myself up and carried myself to the kitchen. I grapsed the handle and cried dramatically when their was nothing in it.

That means I'm going to have to go into the village square.

With people.

* * *

I avoided the middle of town to reach the market without any hindrance, and as soon as I stepped in, all eyes were on me. It seemed when I walked in, everyone who was doing their own thing, suddenly changed to me. I just shook my head.

"What are you looking at? Just go back to what you were doing." I said. Some went back to shopping, others glanced, and some stared. I didn't like it one bit, how Sasuke was treated with ugly facial expressions. How people always seemed to want to be in others business.

I clenched my teeth as I picked the basic ingredients for just me. I scurried out of the market(as broodingly as Sasuke had in the anime)and back into the alleyways and followed the pebbled path back home.

* * *

I ate in silence, except for the clock reminded me that not everything was still, and the world was still evolving. I knew the basics of cooking, but I wasn't extremely talented in that profession. I grew out of my daze of thoughts as a shot thud if knocks hit the front door. Today, I really didn't have the train of thought to think clearly. but I sighed deeply and sat up from the table and walked leisurely over to the door.

A package was on the top of the mailbox- but no one was around to see who would have possible delivered to package to me- or Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the dead bolt and the regular lock, before grabbing the package and bringing it inside. It was a mystery of what was in the box, and I didn't plan on opening the package, until a neatly folded piece of paper fell from the bottom and glided to the floor. I placed the thin package on the absent chair and picked the note up, and read the contents.

_Sasuke,_

_This is in regard to your studies in the ninja academy. You will not be returning for another week or so, due to the recent events that had occurred recently. In the folder is home work that will be_ due _when you return. A messenger bird will be returning to your apartment everyday to provide new study sheets and the lessons we have leaned over the past month you were absent. Please inform you messenger bird with any information detailing any problems or confusion with the work._

_Sincerely__,_

_Iruka-sensei_

I placed the letter on the table and grabbed the folder, and opening it's contents, reviled a months worth of missed lessons, and the homework to go with it. I rubbed my temples and put Sasuke or my obsidian bangs behind my ear, which I would have to prevent doing in front of anyone, or they would think something was messed up with my chromosomes... which something was, since I was trapped in an 8 year olds guy body, as a girl.

I racked my brain for some relevant knowledge on the land structure. I knew of the Five Great Shinobi Nations; meaning Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Water. But also the villages that were governed in, or bordered them; Leaf, Sand, Rock, Cloud, and Mist were the intermediate villages inside. But my mind couldn't rack all the countries in the shinobi world.

I really wanted to be a traveler, or someone who studied Earth, and how it worked. It was always a fascination to me, but I was stuck in Sasuke Uchiha's body, which was crazily not cool, but I did get a second chance at life... but I wondered...

EVEN SAKURA WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER!

And no, I have nothing against Sakura. She's one of my favorite female characters, but she really needed to get over her obsession with Sasuke- ugh! I meant me! All though that sounds like Sakura would be lesb-

No, I will not let those words corrupt my mind, for once I don't even know how they got their!

I shook my head vigorously. I stood up and grabbed a pencil from of the kitchen counter, and began to write down the different villages in this world. Simple questions for a person like me, but would Sasuke know them? I at least hoped he did. Suspicion was something I hoped wouldn't occur. But since my entering, This was the time were Sasuke changed, from being the cute and bubbly, to a coincided, temperamental, and brooding child through the years following the massacre. I could change how he acted in many ways, but how would I change him?

More questions eroded in my head and I dismissed them, before I got a headache.

Sasuke grew up in the shadow of tachi, and always fought to impress Fugaku, who ignored him. Sasuke then trained harder, to try and be at Itachi's level of skill, but it was hopeless. Once Itachi changed, Fugaku watched Sasuke more, and then he learned the fireball jutsu, which was also before the massacre. Sasuke's body was built like he was, his chakra capacity was once as it was, but his mind wasn't fused with mines, so I'd be in deep trouble if I couldn't remember hand signs.

serpent, ram, monkey, bore, horse, tiger.

I remember from the hospital, the same occurrence was happening. Obviously the sighs were all along in my brain. Maybe Sasuke and me merged together to where I could remember what he remembered.

I watched the wall clock, dictating the time to be 2:10 pm. If I wanted to become strong. I would have to train, but for the right reasons.

I would get home probably around 6, or 7 pm. It was probably spring, so days would shortly be getting longer. I would come home and make dinner, take a well deserved shower, and then study a bit more before I went to bed around 10!

_'Take a _well_ deserved shower...'_

Oh god, now this is going to be stuck in my head! I pulled lightly at Sasuke silky locks to get the dirty thoughts out of my head and sat up. I grabbed a small draw string bag- which was surprising that they even had some things from back in the other world- and put a bunch of tomatoes and carrots, which were my favorite study foods and in case I got hungry.

I left the front door, with key in hand, and set off to try and find the training grounds.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, was the average 22 year old, giggly male who was addicted to a book coated in orange with a man and woman on the front. Now, this book was a playground for adults, even children if their hands got a hold of one peek.

Kakashi was a smart man, and stuck to many rules. As ANBU, he was disciplined to exactly what they ordered. Now, just about once in a lifetime, he would not have missions this whole week, only if it was an emergency that acquired his attention. But, he decided that he would stroll around town before turning in for the night. Kakashi blinked once as he read something disturbing, something far greater than the average porn reader.

Their was a hidden message in every single new addition to Icha-Icha, and Kakashi just so happened to find it.

This was so boisterous and exciting news that he couldn't contain his squealing voice any longer.

"EEEKKKKK!"

Suddenly, the world around Kakashi seemed to revolve around him. Birds flew away in the distance, people's laughter grew cold, and soon everyone eyes were solely on Kakashi.

Why hadn't he noticed those around him before he thought about squealing like a little school girl over the new hottest sensation?

Kakashi didn't care, as long as he had his book and himself, he was utterly satisfied.

* * *

I've been trying to repeat the same hand signs over and over again, but once again, I was doing something wrong with the memorization and the finger placement. Yeah, I didn't spend the whole time trying to figure this jutsu out, although I'd like to just get it done and over with, it was just not working. The idea of me forgetting the signs just so quickly from the house to here frustrated me the most.

I tried once again- _serpent, ram, monkey, bore, horse, tiger_ - yet nothing happened.

I exhaled the breath that I happened to be holding in, and sat down on the grass. I closed my eyes and began the meditative position, really cliche'd in the movies, but I he

l'd inhaled for five seconds in and exhaled five seconds out, and soon enough I could feel some what at ease, I began to hear short whispers that I never seemed to hear before.

'_Both of your thumbs are too bent to create the bore seal, lay them flat... How did you think that you use your middle finger when making the tiger? It's meant to be your index finger..._'

That voice, sounded oddly familiar...

'_Hn, you're an idiot..._'

I rolled my eyes, '_Why are you in my head?_'

'_Cause someone kicked me out of my own body._' He shot back and I shrugged to myself.

'Well, your loss. So... Uh are you my consciousness or something...?' I asked, trying to get on another conversation.

'_Hn, sort of._' Sasuke answered briefly and I guess that was an 'okay' answer.

'_Hn, make the serpent hand sign._' Sasuke ordered and I did.

'_Now the ram and monkey_.'

'_Remember to keep your thumbs straight when making the bore, and then followed by the horse._'

I nodded my head once, creating the two sequences of hand signs.

'_Then finally the tiger seal, use your index finger this time._'

I did as Sasuke informed and then decided to try the full sequence.

My hands molded nicely into the hand signs and I felt energy in my throat. The feeling was so immense that I opened my mouth, only to be surprised as the flames burnt the area in front of me.

'Hn, I felt as if I was teaching a toddler.' Sasuke sneered and I rolled my eyes mentally.

I felt slightly dizzy, but I shook it off as I practiced the jutsu a few more times before I felt like I couldn't do anything more.

* * *

After returning home, I took the longest shower in my life. The effects of becoming a guy washed off- no pun intended - within minutes and I realized their was nothing I could do about it. Sasuke didn't really speak to me the remainder of the day, which I didn't mind. I would admit out loud, but Sasuke was sort of helpful- but I still despised his traits.

My dinner was simple, I had made herbal tea, and had chicken and rice, with a side of dumplings. I really didn't mind the silence as I ate. I could hear the crickets chirping, or the ambient noise from the village, but that really didn't bother me. Konoha was a peaceful village, and yet, the things on the outside were almost terrifying, but that's what makes the village peaceful, the shinobi and kunoichi who risk their life's to make the village safe, the civilians live in shadows- almost illusions because of ninja.

I cleaned my dishes before brushing my teeth and returning to my bedroom, where I fell asleep, questions still roaming my mind.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Sorry for the no update. I had terrible writers block for both of the stories, and I didn't write much. Also I just came back from a cruise with my family. And returned home to see my computer in my room, if you didn't know, my cousin dropped it and cracked the LCD like a clumsy person she was.**

**Fun fact:**

**The chances of you dying on the way to get your lottery tickets is greater than your chances of winning.**

**So... Then what's the purpose?**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what's roaming in your head. I need to know what I need to work on and what you guys think!**


	3. Myself, & My Thoughts

**Chapter 2 is here, and I hope you enjoy with all you heart.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Any Naruto characters in this story, I only own Julie-bean and possibly Sasuke, if Kishimoto would be kind enough to share with me.**

**Rating: T for cussing, or other stuff I don't feel like telling you, that's why it's rated T.**

**Summary:** _Being tranquilized by my mother on a hunting trip was totally not what I expected, but being sent to the Naruto world and becoming one of my worst characters ever was also nothing of what I expected. I became the brooding, stupid, egoistic, emo Sasuke. And their is NO way I'm going with that pedophile of MJ's offspring!  
_

'Sasuke's _thought__ dialogue._'

_'Julie's thought dialogue.' _

I'll just add it in when necessary. Sasuke won't be doing a lot of talking- yet.

* * *

I silently ate breakfast at a medium pace as my eyes roamed over the new set of review packets. It seemed to just review the Nations again, but it seemed a little more difficult. Now, you had to name all the countries, or some that seemed like little states, although the ninja world didn't have states.

I but the tip of my pencil, which was a terrible habit. So, their was thankfully a word bank, and some places I knew, like the Land of Tea, Land of Snow, Land of Waves. But some like the islands, Maha island, or the Nasi islands where something I didn't quite get. I guess the work was pretty simple, guessing the islands was probably the hardest.

I put the work away in the envelope and placed it on the coffee table near the door. I guess I would go out for another training session, but I really wanted to visit Miko at the hospital today.

I went the my room and changed into a navy blue top and black cargo shorts. I still had my 'girlish' sense of clothing style so I really didn't want something so contrasting.

I grabbed the apartment key and then began my way to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto felt good today. Not only did he prank Iruka-sensei, changing out his ink pen with paint- orange so Iruka-sensei knew it was Naruto - and he had also put super-glue on everyone of his classmates seats, except for his. Naruto wasn't dumb enough to do that, but he has done it before.

Naruto was now running through the crowded Konoka streets, enjoying the chase the chunin we supplying him.

"Haha, you can't catch me!" He assured loudly.

"Naruto! Get back here!" One of the four exclaimed, now taking the roof route to get to Naruto.

What Naruto didn't know is his arch rival was just about to cross paths with him, disastrously.

* * *

I continued to walk to the hospital as calmly as I could, with all the stares is was really uncomfortable.

I really didn't know what happened next. One second I was walking, and then following that I was tumbling on the ground with a big blob of orange and yellow.

Naruto.

Finally, my world stopped spinning as I was looking at the blue cloud filled sky. I heard a few gasps from by standers, and some people came to inspect. three men and a woman who were wearing green vests and had forehead protectors jumped down from what I'm guessing was the roofs above.

"Uchiha-san!"

I dizzily noticed that I was being helped up.

Naruto was being scolded harshly and looked almost petrified. I grind my teeth harshly, why they treated him like that, I would never know.

"Stop with your harsh words." I hissed. Naruto looked at me with so much confusion it only made me chuckle on the inside. I knew Naruto and Sasuke were rivals, and me saying something to help him must have left him confused.

"...Sasuke...?"

"But, Uchiha-"

I cut them off," You are dismissed. I'll handle it myself."

One of the men looked like he was about to retort, but I glared venomously at him, and they bowed, before flickering away to some place.

I sighed, and gave my hand for Naruto to reach. He raised his brow and turned his head. I rolled my eyes." I'm not going to do anything. Just give me your hand." I deadpanned.

He grabbed my hand, and I pulled him up without much effort.

"Sasuke! I will-"

I cut Naruto off, by pulling him to the side and out of the crowd. I continued to pull him to one of the parks I memorized.

"Naruto." I said.

"What was the meaning of that, Sasuke?! Al you do is show off, and I never get the glory!"

"Hn. You may be... Annoying. But I won't let you take punishment." I assured honestly.

"But... Why? You'd never do anything like that before! What's up with helping me now?!" Naruto shouted.

"It's because..." _Because I've seen what you go through. I've seen what you've suffered._" Because we're the... Same." I finished.

Naruto looked at me in shock. I gave him a smirk and he smiled.

"But, that means we're still rivals... but friends?" Naruto asked and I nodded my head once. Naruto didn't deserve to live his life in sadness. He deserved to live his life to the fullest extent and not have to try so hard to be he acknowledged one.

* * *

I had hung out with Naruto for a while. It wasn't planned for the way it was suppose to go, but I still had 'emo fun' as I would say, trying to act emo while still having fun.

Yeah, it was in the late afternoon when me and Naruto parted ways. I really didn't mean to get so off track with Naruto instead of doing what I originally wanted to do- go see Miko at the hospital.

another thing was I was completely dirty from the fall with Naruto, and I had been pushed into the lake by Naruto when we were skipping stones.

Now I was wet, dirty _and_ off track.

I went home and took a quick shower, and I was now brushing my semi wet bangs that framed the side of my face and began my journey to the hospital for another time.

The sun was tilting more in the sky as I made it to the hospital. It was four in the afternoon now and it was about two when I left earlier.

I walked up to the front desk and the desk lady(Sorry, I don't know what they're called.) looked up from her computer.

"Well, hello Uchiha-san!" She greeted friendly." What are you here for today?"

I looked down, my shy side taking over again." I... Well... Um... Is... Miko here...Today?" I stuttered, still looking down. I know Sasuke wasn't shy at all, and it was just in my nature to stutter when I was embarrassed.

*sigh* being Sasuke is really hard, especially when he never stuttered and changed after the massacre.

"Hm, Miko? Let me see if she's here today." The desk lady muttered, and began looking at her computer screen.

After a few moments, she smirked." Ah, yes. Miko-san is here today. I'll page her down right now." She said and I sighed thankfully.

I really had no reason to visit Miko, but I felt like I owed her a thank-you for watching over me while I was in the hospital.

* * *

I merely waved at Miko as I left the hospital. Over-all, she seemed really happen when she noticed I came to see her. I didn't stay long, cause I still wanted to get training time in.

So right now, I was outside of the village at the training grounds and I've been here for about half an hour. I must say; if I ever came here as my alternate self. I probably wouldn't come a ninja.

Why?

That's simple. It is _HARD_ to learn new things! It is hard to concentrate when you know you're in another beings body! If I ever had the chance to change how I am now then fine! I would go back to being the semi-slave to my mother, working on new potent tranquilizers for hunting. I wouldn't be _here_, practicing tai, and ninjutsu in Sasuke's body!

I exaggerated more louder than I expected, but I didn't care right now, I was royally pissed off right now and I was _tired_.

'_Then take a break... Stop over-working yourself._'

I chuckled wryly.'_Oh so now you decide to just pop in my head?! I don't understand any of this ninja stuff, I don't understand why I was chosen to take control over your body! Why couldn't it be someone else, I'm sure anyone would want this position more than me!_' I admitted, clenching my fists.

'_It's because you we're chosen. Don't be so annoying and girly with my mind. You can't change your fate. Obviously you were chosen to change something, and I just don't care anymore._' Sasuke said, muttering the last few pieces.

He was right. I-

'_Tch. Hn._' I swore I just imagined him smirking.

'_Stay out of my mind!_' I hissed.

'_Stop speaking in your mind, loser..._' He shot back.

'_What? Do you expect me to just yell out what ever I'm saying?!_'

'_No... Just stop being annoying..._' Sasuke deadpanned, I gasped.

'_I'm inside your body! How am I not suppose to be annoying! I don't like your character at all in the anime, he's a brooding, egoistic, bastard who can't seem to get his emotions right!_' I hissed venomously. It took a few moments of silence for him to speak again.

'_What did you__ say...?_'

I sat there on the ground, I just told Sasuke something I shouldn't have...

'_I can still hear you, loser... What weren't you suppose to tell me._' He insisted.

I sighed, not wanting to tell him.' _Sasuke... I'm not from this world, and I know about this world only because it's one of my favorite anime's of all time. Though I don't get a chance to always watch it. I've picked up a lot of things from your world. I know almost everything that happens to you, Naruto, Sakura- mostly everything. I was reborn in your body for some reason after I died, and I really didn't want to. What you do in the future is unbelievable. Even after you've met wonderful people, you still end up abandoning them_.'

'_If you know my future... Do I end up killing Itachi? Does he pay for what he's done?_' Sasuke asked impatiently.

'Yeah... You do. But you realize you did it for the wrong reasons.' I confessed.

'_For what reasons?_' He continued.

_'For reasons you'd understand if I wasn't here to prevent it. To be honest, Sasuke; You do some pretty dumb things to yourself in the future, and I don't want to see you do those things- even if I hate you._'

And with that, I continued training, ingnoring his protesting mumbles.

* * *

Today was the first day back at the academy.

I got dressed, ate my breakfast slowly; I wasn't really looking forward to the academy. The fan-girls also weren't something I was looking forward to.

I made sure to lock up the front door once I did everything and began my journey to try and find the academy.

* * *

God, being there was the exact version of living hell.

I was swarmed so unbelievably this whole time by stupid fangirls I had to climb the tree's and stay their for like... like...

HOURS!

So, basically this wasn't the first day of the academy since I basically was absent most of the day. I just sat in that tree, watching as birds flew overhead, and the little children down below, playing silly games with friends or just-

"SASUKE!"

I jumped backwards( if that was ever possible) and banged my head on the back of the tree. I narrowed my eyes and bit my tongue to prevent any unnecessary words coming out of my mouth.

Naruto was standing right underneath of the branch I was sitting on, glaring up at me.

"Hey! What's the big deal! The first thing you did was jump out the window as soon as Sakura-chan and your fangirls came running over to you! What are you..._ Scared_?" Naruto smirked.

I jumped down from the branch, and while doing that I kicked Naruto in the forehead.

Naruto put his hands instinctively to his head.

"O-ow! WHY YOU LITTLE!-"

"Shut it, Naruto! You being a wuss if that hurt. I didn't even apply chakra." I said.

"What?! Damnit, that hurt!" He hissed, pointing a rude finger at me.

I wanted to laugh so badly at his gestures, but instead I scoffed."Whatever..."

* * *

"Whoa, this place is incredible teme- but my place is better!" Naruto argued, looking around.

After I kicked him in the head for disrupting my 'quiet time', he tried to sneakily follow me home before I eventually told him to walk with me or get lost."You place is only better by being messier, idiot." I shot back, smirking.

"N-no!"He sputtered." You would only know that if you know where I lived, _stalker_!"

I rolled my eyes." You just admitted to saying you house is dirty." I deadpanned.

Naruto pulled out a few sheets of crumpled paper, which looked like recent homework. Naruto chuckled sheepishly." I guess I am unorganized..."

'_Hn. Once an idiot always an idiot._'

"_Hey, you shush!_" I ordered at Sasuke. He scoffed, but said nothing more.

"Anyway," Naruto began, trying to straighten the papers out as much as he could."Iruka-baka wanted me to give these to you. It's your graded stuff with more homework for today. It's good I ran into you today-"

"You didn't run into me, you found me in a tree." I interrupted, correcting Naruto.

"Sheesh, it's not like I interrupted you or anything. All you were doing was sitting their with your eyes closed-"

I cut him off a second time." No, it's called meditating."

"Damn! Stop interrupting me! You sound like some monk too, with your meditating crap!" He nagged.

Eventually, we got to our homework after many debates back and forth. Naruto even stayed for lunch/dinner(what should I call it, dlunch, linner?) which was surprisingly pleasant, or as pleasant as being with Naruto around can get.

"Teme, can I ask you a question?"

I looked up from the last few questions I didn't answer on the homework earlier, to Naruto's down face.

'_What's he going to ask now?_' Sasuke muttered.

'_Well... if you'd shush up for a moment, maybe you'd find out.' I scoffed._

"Well, there's been talk going around lately about the Uchiha's..." He started, and I froze, think about the genjutsu over and over again.

"Sasuke... Are you the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan?"

I knew this question wouldn't be able to be avoided for long, but I was at least hoping for a few months after I was dispatched from the hospital. People were just so curious for their own good... Weren't they?

'_Let me take care of this, the pest doesn't need to know what I've had to deal with._' He hissed venomously. The anger radiating from him was enough to give me chills.

'_No, you have to keep calm. He's just curious, so please relax._' I pleaded. Sasuke had a lead of curses training off in my mind.

"... Yeah... But I don't want to talk anymore about it, Naruto."_If I did, I would just think about the terrible genjutsu Itachi put me in... The trauma..._

"But I-"

"Naruto, don't push it." I hissed, cutting him off.

Silence filled the apartment and I tilted my head at Naruto who was cleaning up papers and stuffing them into his book bag.

"Sorry, Sasuke. "Naruto apologized, standing up." I guess I'll see you over the weekend..."

And with that, he stood up and let himself out of the house. Leaving me, my thoughts, and and an empty home.

* * *

**To** **Be Continued...**

**Fun fact:**

**A man named Xiahn, formerly known as Max, was so obsessed with the Korean culture that he underwent 10 operations to look Asian.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what's roaming in your head. I need to know what I need to work on and what you guys think! Also, do you think I should travel into the future to 12 year old Sasuke, or would you rather want me to carry out his eight year old self?**

**Peace!**


End file.
